1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a penetration and assembly structure for a flexible circuit board with a hinge assembly, and in particular to a structure for realizing penetration of a flexible circuit board through a hinge assembly.
2. The Related Arts
A lot of electronic devices or communication devices that are currently available in the market include and use hinge structures. For example, in the structure designs of the currently prevailing mobile phones, a cover or a screen is often coupled to a phone body with a hinge structure. To allow electronic signals to be transmitted to the cover or screen, a circuit board or electronic component that penetrate through the hinge structure must be made flexible.
Thus, in a product of such a hinge structure, to have a flexible circuit board that is made of a flexible material penetrating through and combined with a bore of the hinge structure, since the flexible circuit board is often of a width greater than the bore size and insertion sections that are formed at opposite ends of the flexible circuit board are made with an even greater size, it becomes a challenge, as well as an important technical issue of the industry, to put the flexible circuit board through the hinge bore.
Heretofore, the flexible circuit board is wound as a rolled object and a specifically provided protection tube is provided to wrap around the rolled object before an insertion operation proceeds. The protection tube provides an effect of protection in a assembly operation.
However, in such an arrangement, after the assembly operation, it is also troublesome if an attempt is made to detach the hinge structure. Further, it is also a concern about how to dispose the specifically provided protection tube after the assembly operation of the flexible circuit board. The assembly process would become tediously extended and short of efficiency if re-use is attempted for a different flexible circuit board. On the other hand, waste of expense will result if simple disposal is adopted.
All these concerns indicate the conventional way is imperfect and further improvement is desired in the penetration and assembly of a flexible circuit board.